Christa Pike
Christa Gail Pike killed Colleen Slemmer and took a bone fragment of her skull as a trophy. She is currently on Death Row awaiting execution. She later appeared in Candice DeLong's Season 5's "Killer Countdown Special". Biography Christa Pike's mother was more of a partier than a parent and introduced Christa to marijuana as a teenager. Her father didn't want to take care of Christa, so her grandmother practically raised her. In prison, she would be diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder. Christa Pike had a troubled life by the time she dropped out of high school. Sometime later, she joined the Job Corps, a federalist government program aimed at helping low-income youth by offering vocational training and career skills. At 18, she lived on the Job Corps campus in Knoxville, Tennessee, where she focused more on her lover Tadaryl Shipp than job education. Shipp had been in Satanic worship since he was 9 years old. Christa became a Satanist after meeting him, wearing a pentagram necklace. Pike was the jealous type of girl, being very possessive of Shipp. She believed Colleen Slemmer was her rival for Shipp's affections, even though she wasn't. She told a friend she hated Colleen and said she could kill her. On the night of January 12, 1995, Pike, Shipp and their friend Shadolla Peterson invited Slemmer for a walk in the woods with the promise of marijuana. Once in the woods, the three began to attack Slemmer. Although Pike claimed she only wanted to scare Slemmer, she brought a meat cleaver and a box cutter with her. Pike and Shipp kicked Slemmer repeatedly while Peterson held a flashlight. Pike then pulled out a boxcutter and began cutting Slemmer, at least 300 times for 45 minutes. Shipp carved a pentagram on Slemmer's stomach while she was still alive. Slemmer begged for her life as she bled to death, saying she'd hitchhike to Florida if they let her live. But Pike told Slemmer she was going to die. Pike then took a piece of asphalt and beat Slemmer in the head with it, crushing her skull. Pike took a piece of Slemmer's skull as a trophy and showed it to her roommate. Pike felt proud of the murder. Christa Pike returned to the crime scene with others after the police discovered the body. She appeared enthused to see the body. When questioned, she happily admitted her guilt, even playing out parts of the murder for the police. She even imitated the body movements of Slemmer. Slenderson and Shipp also admitted their involvement. Slenderson received a six-year suspended sentence. Shipp was sentenced to life in prison. Pike received a death sentence and is currently on Death Row awaiting execution. At the age of 22 in 1996, she is the youngest Death Row inmate in Tennessee. In 2004, Pike was convicted of attempted murder when she and another inmate attempted to strangle inmate Patricia Jones to death with a shoe string in 2001. In 2012, a plot to escape prison was thwarted. Category:Torture murderers Category:Death Row Category:Murderers Category:Young Killers